Mentiras Imperdonables
by When Twilight Falls
Summary: Con 15 años, Bella fue violada. Ahora que tiene 18, durante su estadía veraniega en Washington DC, conoce a Edward Cullen gracias a Alice, su vecina. ¿Logrará él que Bella vuelva a confiar en las personas o no hará más que empeorarlo todo?CONTENIDO FUERTE
1. Trauma

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo no es apto para personas susceptibles al tema… pero si quieren leerlo, les ruego que tengan la mente abiertas. A partir del dos en adelante, las que decidieron no leer éste, ya pueden leerlo ^^**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 1 – Trauma

* * *

Phoenix – cuatro años atrás

Corría lo más rápido que podía sin llegar a tropezarme, en dirección a ninguna parte. Necesitaba alejarme cuanto antes del restaurante en el que tenía una cita doble que Jessica se había empeñado en hacer. Mi cita es/era Eric Yorkie, alguien que me parecía repulsivo, y la de Jessica – por supuesto –, Mike Newton. Pero sabía que Mike había aceptado esto sólo para estar conmigo y esto haría enojar a Jess.

Acepté hacerlo a regañadientes pero en cuanto puse un pie en el restaurante, todo lo que supe era que tenía que salir de allí ahora. Y eso hice.

Sabía perfectamente, gracias a mi padre, que a estas horas las calles de Phoenix no son muy seguras que digamos pero eso no me importó, me daba igual. Seguí corriendo hasta que empezó a dolerme algún punto debajo de mis costillas y sentir la garganta reseca y rasposa.

Jadeando, me detuve. Miré sorprendida el lugar al que había ido a parar; una calle oscura y húmeda en la que el único iluminado era un bar.

"Tengo que alejarme de aquí pero ¿por dónde?" pensé. No recordaba por dónde había venido.

¿Estás perdida? –escuché una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré bruscamente, a la vez que retrocedía un paso, para encontrarme con un hombre alto cuyo rostro no pude ver por la oscuridad. Se encontraba a unos tres metros de mí y desde esta distancia, pude advertir que estaba ebrio.

Mis músculos se tensaron y retrocedí otro paso mientras él avanzaba otro. Seguí retrocediendo y él, avanzando. Cada vez que esto sucedía, una nueva oleada de terror me inundaba. Como a la quinta vez que retrocedí, mi cuerpo obedeció la orden que le enviaba mi cerebro: correr.

Correr no sirvió de nada ya que el hombre empezó a seguirme. Era mucho más rápido que yo; aún así, no me detuve hasta que me topé en el muro de un callejón sin salida.

Lo que estaba a punto de suceder parecía inevitable, a menos que sucediera un milagro. Podría haber sido un ladrón pero mi mente me advirtió que era algo peor que esto. Apreté los puños, reuniendo el valor necesario para golpearlo o algo así pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba enfrente de mí y sujetaba mis muñecas con una sola mano. La mano que tenía libre, la usó para acariciarme la cara.

Intenté frenéticamente desasirme de su agarre en vano. Sus labios rozaban la piel de mi cuello, mis mejillas. En algún momento, éstos tocaron los míos, besándome con violencia. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente.

- ¿Qué hace? ¡SUÉLTEME! –grité. Como era de esperar, el tipo no me hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo. Y sentí el horrible olor y sabor a alcohol.

Me aplastó contra el muro con su cuerpo. Ahora que no me podía mover por causa de la presión, había soltado mis muñecas y sus manos me rozaban la cintura, mis caderas, hasta llegar al botón de mis jeans. Los desabotonó rápidamente y me los quitó. Acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con los suyos sólo que esta vez se quitó al mismo tiempo los boxers, quedando desnudo de cintura para abajo. No vi, ni quise hacerlo, su… su…

Lo peor de todo fue cuando me quitó los panties y entró en mí. Al hacerlo, di un grito de dolor; sentía que algo se me había desgarrado por dentro. Puse mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo fuera de mí pero no se apartó sino que siguió embistiéndome. Empecé a llorar. El dolor, en lugar de remitir, iba en aumento.

Finalmente, luego de lo que me parecieron siglos, salió lentamente de mi interior, se puso su ropa y salió corriendo de allí.

Ya no tenía fuerzas, mis piernas me fallaron y acabé en el suelo, hecha un ovillo. En esta posición, repasé lo sucedido y lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Había sido… violada? No, no, imposible. Pero, si no fue eso, entonces ¿Qué fue? Todas las preguntas que tenía me conducían a la misma respuesta: sí, había sido violada. ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, ésta era la pregunta del millón.

Me estremecí y abracé mis rodillas. Al hacerlo, recordé que estaba semidesnuda. Alargué un brazo hacia el montoncito de ropa, cogí mis vaqueros y mis panties y con manos temblorosas, me las fui poniendo lentamente.

Cuando me puse de pie, decidí que era hora de pensar en cómo regresar a casa. Phoenix es enorme y daba lo mismo si me encontraba a tres cuadras o en la otra punta de la ciudad – lo que era más probable –. Salí de aquel lugar maldito y caminé sin rumbo fijo, estaba desorientada: nunca había pisado aquella zona de la ciudad.

Al fin llegué a una avenida bien iluminada, con restaurantes y hoteles lujosos. Según el cielo y mi 'reloj biológico' debían de ser pasadas las nueve. Seguí caminando unas cuadras más, estaba más perdida que un oso polar en el desierto. Empecé a sentirme mareada y decidí llamar a un taxi.

Tenía miedo de que, en el taxi, volviera a pasar lo mismo pero me armé de valor y lo llamé ya que si seguía caminando sola, era probable que volviera a pasarme lo mismo o peor.

Esquina 58 con Cactus –le dije al taxista antes de cerrar los ojos.

Debí de quedarme dormida ya que me sobresalté cuando el taxista me tocó el hombro diciendo: "Ya llegamos. Son cuarenta dólares"

G-gracias –balbucí –. Ahorita le pago, sólo entraré a traer el dinero.

De acuerdo

Al entrar en mi casa, a modo de saludo, me recibieron con exclamaciones como:

¡Isabella! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

No importa –mascullé y antes de que me reprocharan lo que había dicho, añadí –. Necesito cuarenta dólares para pagar al taxista que me trajo…

Yo los pagaré –dijo Charlie, mi padre, antes de salir y de que me fallaran las piernas y me desplomara en el suelo.

¡Bella! –repitió Reneé - ¿Qué te pasó?

Sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban.

¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Charlie.

¡No lo sé!

Shhh, todo está bien, tranquila –me susurraba Charlie.

¿Shhh? Ah. Acababa de darme cuenta de que de mi pecho salían sonidos extraños, guturales. Traté de detenerlos sin lograrlo.

Tuve la sensación de que flotaba: Charlie me había alzado en brazos y caminaba hacia mi habitación seguido de una histérica Reneé.

Me acostaron en mi cama mientras me hacían preguntas. Yo seguía en mi mutismo, mirando al vacío. Finalmente me dejaron sola pero no por mucho tiempo, regresaron con una frazada y una taza de chocolate caliente.

Bella, cuéntanos –Reneé hizo un último intento de sonsacarme lo que me había pasado.

No quiero hablar de eso –dije al fin. Quizás fui algo cortante pero de veras deseaba estar sola.

¿Fue este chico, Eric?

¡No! –exclamé, ya desesperada. Luego agregué, con voz más suave -. No, él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Por favor, quiero estar sola. Quizás, cuando me sienta lista, les cuento…

Vi cómo mis padres intercambiaban miradas asustadas y con algo de miedo, de parte de Reneé pero me dejaron sola no sin antes taparme con la frazada que habían traído. Suspiré al verme sola y me levanté de la cama, no me apetecía permanecer acostada. Miré el viejo reloj que se encontraba en mi mesilla de noche, eran las once de la noche.

Caminé hacia mi armario para cambiarme las ropas, ahora sucias, por una cálida pijama: una camiseta gris y unos pants blancos. Di unas vueltas en mi dormitorio antes de sentarme en mi cama.

Ya sentada, fui extrayendo cuidadosamente los recuerdos de aquella noche, dejando de último los más desagradables.

No supe cuándo ni cómo pero cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba arrodillada en el suelo y luego, sentí mi mejilla contra la cálida alfombra de lana. No sentí el verdadero dolor hasta que me barrió, empezando por la punta de mis pies hasta llegar a mi cabeza.

Al llegar a mi cerebro, sentí que me hundía en una oscuridad total, en un complejo laberinto en el que tenía que salir para salir de la oscuridad.

No obstante, no salí del laberinto. Ni a la superficie.

* * *

**E****spero que les haya gustado! Sé que es un poco… deprimente xD pero es una idea que surgió de mi loca cabeza como por arte de magia.**

**Les juro que los próximos capítulos serán más alegres. Bueno cómo no lo van a ser? Si conocerá a Alice y ya saben como es ella, es imposible sentirse deprimida en su compañía xDD**

**Otra cosa, por si les pareció extraño que Reneé y Charlie estuvieran juntos, es porque en este fic no están divorciados… al menos no aún. Ups, ya estoy revelando mucho del fic aunque si los papás de Bella están juntos o separados es una cosa sin importancia, no va a afectar a la historia que conste.**

**Una última cosa, mi traducción: **_**Hear No Evil**_**, claro que la voy a continuar sólo que los capítulos son ufff, por lo largos que son. Mañana juro que voy a actualizar XD**

**Pame**


	2. Empezando de nuevo

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer pero la trama sí es mía. Si estos personajes fueran míos, me los hubiera quedado para mí y nadie más. Bueno, quizás sólo les daría a Jacob que me cae mal xD

* * *

**  
**

**Capítulo 2 – Empezando de Nuevo**

**

* * *

  
**

Washington DC – presente

Miré a mi alrededor, me encantaba mi nuevo apartamento. Lo había alquilado para pasar el verano antes de empezar con la universidad, en Nueva York.

¿Y qué mejor lugar para empezar que uno a miles de kilómetros de aquellas dos ciudades que me traían malos recuerdos: Phoenix y Forks?

Bueno, quizás debería haberme mudado a Nueva York de una vez pero luego de haber vivido casi dos años en Forks, me iba a parecer una ciudad demasiado bulliciosa y me parecía mejor empezar poco a poco que de golpe ¿o no? Encontré el apartamento perfecto en Washington DC y por si fuera poco, una buena parte de él estaba amueblado y éstos estaban nuevos.

Es bastante espacioso, con enormes ventanas que dan una vista panorámica de la capital que incluía el monumento a Washington y el National Mall, una zona con lindos jardines que estaba rodeada por los famosos museos de Smithsonian, El piso es de madera clara y los colores que predominaban en la decoración eran: azul y blanco con unos retoques color verde limón.

Arrastré mi equipaje hacia la amplia habitación, lo dejé al lado del tocador y me lancé en la cama matrimonial que había en el centro de la habitación. Era tan suave… el colchón parecía hecho de plumas. Me hubiera gustado quedarme allí pero claro que no podía. Me levanté de golpe, fui hacia una pequeña grabadora que había en una esquina y la prendí, poniendo mi canción favorita, ésa que me relajaba: _Claro de Luna_. Luego, mientras tarareaba en voz baja, saqué _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de una de las cajas. Volví a tirarme en la cama y empecé a leer.

Creo que no había leído ni tres páginas cuando me quedé dormida, agotada por la mudanza y el vuelo desde Seattle.

Mi estómago me despertó hacia la hora del crepúsculo, mas no había nada que fuera comestible en la cocina. Recordé las palabras de mi madre en estas situaciones: "si tienes hambre, chúpate el dedo." Sonreí con algo de nostalgia. No había visto a Reneé desde hacía más de un año, unos meses después de haberme mudado a Forks con Charlie aunque me comunicaba con ella por teléfono o mediante cartas muy a menudo.

Salí e conduje mi pick-up hacia el supermercado más cercano que resultó ser un Walmart.

Una hora después conducía de regreso, con la parte trasera de la pick-up llena de bolsas con frutas, vegetales, carnes… en fin, de todo que se pudiera ingerir. Yo sola subí todas las bolsas al noveno piso del edificio e hice unas empanadas de carne, algo que me mantendría ocupada por un buen rato.

Las metí en el horno cuando terminé de prepararlas y prendí mi laptop para continuar trabajando. Quería ser escritora, por algo me había metido a estudiar filología inglesa.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que escribía que olvidé las empanadas en el horno hasta que noté un ligero olor a quemado. Salí disparada hacia la estufa, casi tiro el portátil al suelo. Las empanadas salieron un poquito chamuscadas pero muy ricas.

Después de cenar y escribir por otro rato, empecé a bostezar cada cinco segundos. Decidí irme a la cama, me puse el pijama y dormí _casi_ toda la noche.

-¡Aaaah, suélteme! –chillé tan alto que me desperté.

Como siempre,_ esa_ pesadilla me despertaba de madrugada. La tenía desde lo sucedido, hacía cuatro años. Es realmente horrible, no me gustaba hablar acerca de ella ni de lo sucedido; es más, nunca lo había hecho. Y no lo iba a hacer, aún. Desde aquello, no había pasado ni un día, como mucho, uno o dos, en el que no tuviera aquella pesadilla.

Jadeé, mirando a mi alrededor. Fue la misma pesadilla de siempre sólo que esta vez fue de un modo más espeluznante. Estaba agradecida de estar sola, no estaba segura de poder soportar otro interrogatorio de parte de Charlie, presionándome para que le contara aquello sobre lo que no quería hablar.

Las cuatro y media de la madrugada. ¿Qué podía hacer a estas horas? Claro, no podía ir a Starbucks a pedir un frappé o ir a la gran librería –que había a un par de cuadras- a comprar algún ejemplar de Shakespeare que me faltara. No me apetecía volver a dormirme si iba a tener la pesadilla otra vez. Casi arrastré el portátil desde la mesa de la cocina hasta mi cama. Continué escribiendo y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya eran casi las siete de la mañana. Me metí en la ducha; el olor familiar del shampoo –a fresas- me relajó rápidamente.

Al salir, me vestí con unos vaqueros sencillos y con una blusa blanca sin mangas. Era un sábado a finales de Junio, el verano no había hecho más que empezar –el domingo había sido el solsticio de verano-, pero ya hacía bastante calor aunque no tanto como en Phoenix.

Decidí que pasaría el día afuera, las ideas que había tenido en la madrugada me parecieron muy tentadoras así que lo primero que hice fue ir a la librería en donde, para variar un poco de los libros que solía comprar, compré: _El Jardín Secreto_ de Frances Hodgson Burnett; _Mujercitas_ de Louise May Alcott y, por supuesto, E_l Mercader de Venecia_, el único libro de Shakespeare que no tenía ni había leído.

Cuando salí, ya era cerca de la hora del almuerzo, caminé unas cuadras hasta llegar a un Burger King que era todo lo que me podía permitir para no gastar tanto dinero –iba a tratar de que los libros que me había comprado me duraran cinco meses por lo menos-. Apenas me alcanzaba para pagar un par de semestres en la universidad a pesar de que Charlie se había empeñado en pagármela y yo me había negado rotundamente a que tocara su fondo de retiro. Tendría que trabajar en las próximas vacaciones, las de Navidad.

Me comí un Whooper Jr. con papas fritas y más tarde, pasé por Starbucks por el frappé de mocha que tanto me antojaba. A eso de las cinco de la tarde –estuve un buen rato caminando, familiarizándome con esta ciudad desconocida para mí, regresé al edificio pero antes de subir, me detuve en los buzones, a revisar si no tenía cartas. Reneé, Charlie y Jake sabían que aún no tenía teléfono ni Internet y que mi celular se había suicidado al resbalarse de mis manos y caerse en un charco y que la única manera de comunicarse conmigo era mediante cartas. Conociéndola, ya me habría escrito dos cartas, una detrás de otra.

Metí la mano en el buzón 902, el mío, y saqué un manojo de sobres. Vaya que me habían escrito… Fui pasando los sobres uno por uno, leyendo los remitentes:

Reneé Dwyer…

Reneé Dwyer… ay mamá

Jacob Black… suspiré, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo Jake

Charlie Swan…

Edward Cullen…

Empr…

¡¿?!, ¡¡¿¿??!!. Espera… ¿qué decía en el sobre anterior a éste? Regresé y releí el remitente. Edward Cullen. Yo no conocía a ningún Edward Cullen. Rápidamente centré mi atención en el destinatario y su dirección. Era una Alice Cullen que vivía en el apartamento 901. El cartero debió de haberse equivocado de buzón ya que era vecino al mío; por tanto, la tal Alice debía de ser mi vecina.

Me encaminé al noveno piso, subiendo las escaleras con premura –los elevadores del edificio estaban en mantenimiento; por tanto, no podía usarlos-, llevando los sobres en la mano. Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, la toqué débilmente. Me abrió una joven de aproximadamente mi edad que era muy bajita, me llegaba hasta el hombro pero era muy hermosa, con la piel nívea, ojos grandes de color pardo o café dorado y el pelo negro azabache muy corto de punta.

- Buenas tardes, soy la… -no pude terminar la frase porque me di cuenta de que ella me estaba mirando con incredulidad, justo un segundo antes de que se abalanzara sobre mí, para rodearme la cintura con sus bracitos.

Quedé estupefacta por aquel recibimiento de Alice Cullen. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba que yo fuera una psicópata o una asesina en serie? No digo que lo fuera pero ¿qué sabía ella?

- Seremos grandes amigas, las mejores, ya lo verás –exclamó entusiasmada.

- Pero… Alice, ¿correcto? –ella asintió alegremente-. Alice, Alice, hace apenas unos cinco segundos que nos conocemos; no sabes si soy un peligro para la humanidad.

- Sé que no lo eres –antes de que pudiera replicar, agregó- soy bastante intuitiva, no tanto como mi hermano pero lo soy.

- Cómo vamos a ser grandes amigas si ni sabes cómo me llamo… -dije, intentando escabullirme pero ella me interrumpió

- Eso tiene arreglo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dudé si responderle o no.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a morder.

Ambas nos reímos un poco. Suspiré.

- Isabella Swan o Bella, como me llama todo el mundo.

- Bella Swan, mucho gusto de conocerte –dijo sonriente y extendió su mano derecha.

- Igualmente –respondí, estrechándola. Vaya, esta chica si que tenía algo especial, no hacía ni diez minutos que la conocí y ya sentía que éramos amigas de toda la vida.

- ¿Quieres pasar, Bella? –preguntó

- Errr –titubeé pero antes de decir algo, me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hacia dentro.

Y me encontré en la casa de una perfecta desconocida.

**

* * *

  
**

Wiii, Bella ya se encontró a la loca de Alice :D

Realmente no tengo mucho que comentar… sólo que pronto aparecerá Edward, dentro de dos o tres capítulos y… quería decir algo pero se me olvidó qué era u.u

Una última cosa, respondo al review de **culdrak**: sí, se sabrá quien la violó pero eso será hasta casi el final del fic, lo lamentoo para las que querían saberlo pronto…

Gracias por leer!!! La cantidad de reviews que tuve en el capi anterior realmente me sorprendió, creí que iba a ser menor. Bueno, sé que seis no son muchos pero igual, me animan a seguir escribiendo xD

Pame


	3. La carta misteriosa

**Sé que me tardé demasiado pero al fin actualicé… ****explicaciones al final… lo siento u.u**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y tampoco la historia me pertenece. Si me pertenecieran, los tendría para mi sola xDDDD

* * *

Capítulo 3 – La Carta Misteriosa

* * *

El apartamento de Alice era precioso, mucho más luminoso que el mío, decorado con colores claros como crema, melocotón y dorado mate. Todos los muebles y las cosas como la enorme televisión de plasma de la sala parecían ser muy, muy costosas.

Perdona Alice pero sólo vine a dejarte una carta que metieron en mi buzón por accidente. –dije, deseando ya salir de allí porque me sentía fuera de lugar, en un espacio tan lujoso.

¿En serio? Déjame ver –pidió, extendiendo una mano. Saqué el sobre con el nombre de Edward y se lo puse en su mano.

Alice esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando leyó el nombre escrito en el sobre. Dijo que era su hermano antes de sacar la carta y empezar a leerla. Mientras leía, hice el intento de salir de allí pero Alice sacudió la cabeza y, sin dejar de leer, caminó hacia la puerta, interponiéndose en mi camino a la salida. Ahora, gracias al duendecillo, no podía salir.

Presencié cómo su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande, tanto que parecía que se le iba a partir la cara en dos. Casi me mata del susto cuando empezó a chillar y a dar saltitos –parecía una pelota de ping-pong – sin moverse de su lugar frente de la puerta.

¡Alice! –me quejé cuando sus gritos se volvieron tan agudos que hasta un murciélago los habría oído – ¡Por favor! Que aquí hay personas que tienen oídos y que les gustaría conservarlos, muchas gracias.

Ja, ja, ja, ja –se rió-, lo siento, es que mi hermano Edward acaba de salir de vacaciones y quiere pasarlas aquí un tiempo antes de irse donde mis padres.

Qué bueno –susurré, no sabía qué más decir y ya me quería ir, no me gustaba mucho estar con extraños

¡Oh Bella! ¡Deberías de conocerlo! Sé que se llevarán bien y quizás… -sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron. Parecía que estaba tramando algo… en este mismo momento supe qué.

¿Conocerlo…? No, no, no Alice, olvídalo y… tengo que regresar.

¿Por qué? –inquirió haciendo pucheros

No respondí, sólo sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no se movió de su lugar frente a la puerta. Se mordió su labio inferior durante unos instantes mientras me miraba. Al rato su cara se iluminó como la de un niño en el día de Navidad.

¡Debemos de ir de compras juntas!

**ALICE POV**

Estaba acostada boca abajo en mi cama, garabateando varios diseños distintos para blusas en un cuaderno cuando tocaron a la puerta. Mientras iba en camino hacia ella, tuve… no sé cómo explicarlo… como un flashazo sobre quién podría ser la que llamaba a la puerta: una joven de más o menos mi edad, de tez pálida con el pelo ondulado y ojos marrones.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé sorprendida al ver que la chica era la misma que la del flashazo. Nunca me había pasado aquello… La miré con curiosidad.

Buenas tardes, soy la… -sonreí y no la dejé que continuara, tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ella así que la abracé. Supe que ella iba a convertirse en una de mis mejores amigas y eso se lo hice saber:

Seremos grandes amigas, las mejores, ¡ya lo verás!

Ella me miró extrañada. Claro, quién iba a esperar que una desconocida aunque fuera su vecina, le dijera eso.

- Pero… Alice, ¿correcto? –asentí con una sonrisa-. Alice, Alice, hace apenas unos cinco segundos que nos conocemos; no sabes si soy un peligro para la humanidad.

- Sé que no lo eres –me dieron ganas de reír ante lo que dijo; ¿un peligro para la humanidad ella? Pero me contuve y continué- soy bastante intuitiva, no tanto como mi hermano pero lo soy.

- Cómo vamos a ser grandes amigas si ni sabes cómo me llamo… -nunca había escuchado de que eso fuera un impedimento. La interrumpí:

- Eso tiene arreglo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pareció dudar un poco así que dije que no la iba a morder y ambas nos reímos

- Isabella Swan o Bella, así me llama todo el mundo.

- Bella Swan, mucho gusto de conocerte –extendí mi mano para que me la estrechara, cosa que hizo al decir que igualmente. Sonreí un poco más al advertir de que una sonrisa luchaba por formarse en los labios de Bella.

- ¿Quieres pasar, Bella? –pregunté

- Errr –dudó nuevamente y antes de que pudiera responderme, la cogí del brazo y la hice entrar. Una vez dentro, pareció admirar la decoración de mi apartamento. Sonreí satisfecha. Mi madre, Esme, era una magnífica decoradora de interiores.

Perdona Alice pero sólo vine a dejarte una carta que metieron en mi buzón por accidente. –habló, explicándome la razón de que hubiera decidido pasar por mi casa.

¿En serio? Déjame ver –una carta… ¿de quién podía ser? Todos en la familia teníamos iPhones con saldo ilimitado o mis amigos me mandaban mails. Y aún no era fin de mes.

Sacó un sobre y me lo dio. Miré el remitente, curiosa. Decía: Edward Cullen.

Es mi hermano –dije con una gran sonrisa y ocultando un suspiro. Seguro que mi otro hermano, Emmett había escondido su celular porque, de no haber sido así, me habría llamado o enviado un correo –Edward no tenía computadora, decía que con la Internet que incluía su celular era más que suficiente para trabajar-.

Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer.

_Mi querida enana: _

Bufé. Mi hermano hacía lo posible por molestarme.

_Como ya habrás adivinado, Emmett escondió mi celular _

Me reí entre dientes. Emmett podía ser más latoso que una mosca necia a veces.

_Jajaja, pues ya ves. Bueno, espero que estés bien. Sé que este año no hemos hablado mucho pero no te preocupes, no te he cambiado por nadie =). Es sólo que Juilliard me quita mucho tiempo. Y Emmett también; se mete en demasiados líos gracias a sus ocurrencias y claro, yo soy el que siempre tiene que ayudarlo. ¿Puedes imaginar que una vez por poco lo meten preso nomás porque se le ocurrió disfrazarse de vampiro en el metro y morder a los pasajeros? _

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Disfrazarse de vampiro y morder a la gente en el metro? De veras, parecía que mi hermano había nacido sin cerebro aunque a veces tenía buenas ideas. En este momento advertí que Bella había empezado a moverse sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Negué con la cabeza y me puse entre ella y la puerta y seguí leyendo.

_Increíble, ¿verdad? Ya me desvié del tema… te escribía para decirte que dentro de poco saldré de vacaciones de verano y me gustaría pasar una temporada en tu casa antes de ir donde nuestros padres, en Maryland. ¿Te parece bien? Seguro que sí, no te puedes negar a tu hermano jajajaj :P Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte ya que nos veremos pronto._

_Te quiero mucho hermanita_

_Edward_

_PS: Llegaré este sábado, es decir, pasado mañana. _

Empecé a gritar y a dar saltos de alegría. Quería muchísimo a mi hermano a pesar de que se había metido en un pequeño problema hacía ya varios años…

¡Alice! –protestó mi invitada, tapándose los oídos– ¡Por favor! Que aquí hay personas que tienen oídos y que les gustaría conservarlos, muchas gracias.

Me carcajeé.

Lo siento, es que mi hermano Edward acaba de salir de vacaciones y quiere pasarlas aquí un tiempo antes de irse donde mis padres. –me disculpé.

Qué bueno –sonaba sincera pero parecía que quisiera salir corriendo de allí.

Tuve una idea: Edward estaba solo y por lo que parecía, Bella también y tenía la impresión de que éstos dos iban a hacer la pareja perfecta. El hecho de que Bella se mudara al mismo edificio en el que yo vivía y que el cartero metiera una carta de Edward en su buzón, no podían ser simples coincidencias, era el destino el que hacía eso.

¡Oh Bella! ¡Deberías de conocerlo! Sé que se llevarán bien y quizás… -me callé al detectar un brillo de terror en sus ojos. Y fue peor cuando exclamó:

¿Conocerlo…? No, no, no Alice, olvídalo y… tengo que regresar.

¿Por qué? –hice un puchero pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, el miedo en sus ojos aún no había desaparecido. ¿Qué le habría pasado a mi amiga? Sí, mi amiga. Aunque todo lo que sabía de ella fuera su nombre, ya la consideraba mi amiga.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello, sin dejarla salir aún y mordiéndome levemente el labio, me fijé en las ropas de Bella: unos jeans demasiados simples para mi gusto y una blusa blanca de tirantes… en resumen, unas ropas espantosas. Lo que ella necesitaba era una sesión de compras conmigo. Sonreí emocionada ante la perspectiva de eso.

¡Debemos de ir de compras juntas! –dije, luego de un momento de silencio haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

No me gusta ir de compras –negó con la cabeza asustada. Al menos el miedo en sus ojos ya había desaparecido.

Oh, vamos Bella. Se supone que _nos_ gusta ir de compras.

Ella frunció un poco el ceño.

A mí no.

Por favor, por favor, por favor –supliqué. Ella se dio por vencida luego de cómo unos diez por favores.

Está bien pero sólo si me dejas salir.

¡Sííííí! ¡Gracias! –la abracé entusiasmada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la solté y dije- Mañana iré a buscarte. A las nueve y media de la mañana. Iremos al Potomac Mills mall.

Está bien, está bien –murmuró antes de salir de mi apartamento.

**BELLA POV**

Ya sentía que me iba a dar un ataque de pánico si seguía en el apartamento de Alice así que salí de allí luego de decir que estaba bien.

Una vez fuera, ya pude relajarme. Desde aquello, no soportaba a estar a solas con un desconocido –ya fuera hombre o mujer pero sobretodo hombres. Además, me había metido en una camisa de once varas (N/A: un lío, por si no conocen esta frase xD); no, mejor dicho, en una de veintidós varas al haber aceptado ir de compras con Alice.

En primer lugar, odiaba –en mayúsculas- ir de compras. No sabía por qué, simplemente no me gustaba. Tanto en Phoenix como en Forks fui un bicho raro al que no le interesaba la moda. En segundo lugar, ¿cómo iba a pagarme toda esa ropa? A menos que me ganara la lotería, de lo contrario, podía olvidarme de aquello. Y tercer lugar, no conocía a Alice y hacer nuevos amigos no entraba en mis planes.

De cualquier manera, ella no podía obligarme a ir, ni podía entrar en mi apartamento a la fuerza sin que fuera un delito federal.

Este pensamiento me consoló y como estaba muy cansada, fui a cambiarme por una pijama toda zarrapastrosa: una playera desteñida de Bob Esponja y unos pants del año del dinosaurio –me sorprendía que aún me quedara-. Después de ponérmela, me metí en la cama hecha una bolita y dormí.

* * *

Ahórquenme, cocínenme viva, no sé, hagan lo que quieran porque me lo merezco. Realmente siento haberme tardado tanto pero mi mamá me puso a trabajar ¬¬ nomás acepté porque me pagaba bien xDDDD pero hoy por fin fue mi último día de trabajo… wiii!

Bueno, me gustaría mil actualizar la otra semana pero me temo que no podré porque me iré de viaje por una semana =S pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar en la siguiente aunque esté muy cerca de Navidad!

Otra cosa es… ya se estrenó New Moon!!! Aquí se estrenó el viernes cosa que me cayó mal pero bueno… tristemente aun no la he ido a verla al cine pero ya no pude esperar más y la descargué online aunque mañana ya quedé con ir al cine con unas amigas xD Wow!!! Está supermega buena, mil veces mejor que Twilight y mucho más fiel al libro!!! Cuéntenme en sus revs. qué opinan (pero sin spoilers por favor, para las que no la hayan visto)

Les invito a que pasen a leer Hear No Evil y dejen sus reviews. Esta semana trataré de colgar dos capis ya traducidos ;)

Gracias por leer y si les gustó, denle a este botoncito verde taaan lindo que tienen allí abajo!!! XD

Pame

PD: Sobre el POV de Alice… sé que puede parecer un poco repetitivo pero no sé, me pareció que iba bien en el capítulo. No estoy muy segura de eso pero lo dejo así xD.


	4. Poniendo el Mall Patas Arriba

**Siento la tardanza… pero aquí está y feliz lectura!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, los personajes no son míos… son de la señora Meyer – si fueran míos, hubiera hecho que Bella se quedara con Jacob para yo estar con Edward pero bueno u.u –, pero la historia sí, es producto de mi retorcida mente :)

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Poniendo el Mall Patas Arriba

* * *

¡Bella, despierta! – alguien exclamó y acto seguido sentí que todo se sacudía a mi alrededor.

¿Q-qué pasa, un terremoto? – balbuceé, más dormida que despierta y con los ojos a medio abrir pero no lo suficiente como para poder ver algo

Oí una carcajada de fondo.

¡No! ¡Soy yo, Alice!

Abrí los ojos y me senté de golpe en la cama, mirando espantada a Alice, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

¿Qué haces aquí, Alice?

Te dije que te esperaba a las nueve y media y ya son las diez menos veinticinco.

- No, no me refería a eso sino a cómo entraste.

Se encogió de hombros.

Forcé la cerradura – dijo simplemente y antes de que pudiera protestar, agregó, con una mueca –. Realmente necesitas salir de compras: no puedes dormir con una pijama de Bob Esponja.

¿Por qué no? – pregunté, alzando una ceja.

Porque no. Ahora, ¡a la ducha o te saco yo y te llevo al centro comercial tal y como estás! Sólo que mejor vestida – murmuró esto último de manera casi inaudible pero lo escuché de todos modos.

Con un gruñido, aparté las sábanas que me cubrían y me puse de pie. Caminé a la ducha; debí de parecer un zombie por lo adormilada que estaba.

El agua caliente de la ducha terminó por despertarme pero al parecer, me tardé _demasiado_ porque el pequeño duende que había en mi habitación entró en el baño exclamando que incluso un ciempiés habría tardado menos en lavarse sus patas que yo en bañarme y me arrojó una toalla por encima de la cortina de la tina.

Cuando eso ocurrió, cerré rápidamente el chorro y me tapé con la toalla que me había dado. Estaba empezando a conocer a Alice y a comprender que ella era capaz de todo: podía venir a arrastrarme fuera de la bañera sin importarle que estuviera desnuda. Me resigné a ir al centro comercial, por más que odiara estar metida en tiendas, probando ropa.

Vamos, ponte eso – pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Miré la ropa que descansaban en mi cama, la cual estaba perfectamente tendida – obra de Alice.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunté con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Éstas eran ropas que definitivamente jamás había tenido en mi clóset.

La ropa que te pondrás hoy.

¿De dónde las sacaste? No son mías…

Con un pequeño mohín, respondió.

Las había comprado para la novia de mi hermano Emmett pero no le quedó así que la guardé para emergencias como éstas.

Tengo mi propia ropa – repliqué.

Sí pero no – me contradijo

¿Sí pero no?

No son – suspiró, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada –… Bueno, no importa que no la vas a usar de todos modos. Pruébala, ya verás lo bien que te quedará – pidió, haciendo pucheros; parecía un cachorrito.

A pesar de su apariencia inocente, Alice era capaz de convencer a un elefante de que saltara como un mono.

Me metí en el baño de nuevo para vestirme con lo que Alice me había dado: una blusa sin mangas ni tirantes de color turquesa, ceñida en la parte del pecho pero de allí, era bastante suelta. Me llegaba hasta medio muslo. Y unos vaqueros hasta la rodilla de color negro. Para mi sorpresa, la ropa me quedó como anillo al dedo y no me veía nada mal.

Me costó desenredar mi pelo, parecía un nido de golondrinas… mientras me lo peinaba, recordé la pesadilla que había vuelto a asaltarme la noche anterior. Bueno, recordar no ya que siempre estaba presente en mi mente sino que fue como un reflejo de lo que sentía en aquel momento: miedo. Al darme cuenta de que tenía miedo de estar con una desconocida aunque fuera mujer, hice una mueca. Algún día debería de hablar con alguien sobre… aquello.

Pero no todavía.

¡Ya ves! – exclamó cuando salí – Ahora vámonos, ya es tarde.

Me sacó casi a empujones de mi apartamento.

-o-

_Una hora más tarde_

Entramos en la tienda de Abercrombie & Fitch* del Fair Oaks Mall y Alice empezó a recolectar toda blusa, sudadero y pantalón que le gustara y me pasó parte del montón de ropa que había escogido. Por curiosidad, revisé la etiqueta con los precios.

Casi se me salen los ojos de sus órbitas: eran altísimos. La prenda más barata costaba cincuenta dólares. Incluso había una blusa lila – preciosa, por cierto – que valía ciento ochenta dólares. Ni en mis mejores sueños iba a poder comprar algo en aquella tienda.

Alice… mejor compra tu sola, ¡no tengo tanto dinero! ¿Con qué pagaré eso?

Pues – habló, sin apartar la vista de una blusa verde que estaba examinando –, usa mi dinero, ¿no?

Tardé un par de segundos, después de haberme recuperado del shock causado por los altos precios, en comprender lo que Alice me había dicho.

No tocaré tu dinero – repliqué, frunciendo el ceño.

Bella – dejó la blusa a un lado y puso sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos –, tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar el centro comercial. No te preocupes por eso. Mis padres podrían pagar la deuda nacional y aún así, les sobraría dinero – bromeó para después ponerse seria y ordenarme –. Pruébate todo eso.

La miré fijamente y ella hizo lo mismo. No quería tomar su dinero, no sólo porque me daba pena sino también por si después se arrepentía de habérmelo dado y me echara la culpa.

Por favor – suplicó haciendo el mismo puchero que vi ayer y hoy por la mañana.

Media hora después estábamos saliendo de la tienda con al menos dos bolsas cada una y entramos en Forever 21, otra tienda bastante famosa a la que jamás había entrado aunque los precios no fueran tan elevados. Y así seguimos toda la mañana hasta que, alrededor de las tres de la tarde me dejé caer en un banco, cansada y hambrienta.

Alice – me quejé –, tengo hambre y creo que ya compramos demasiada ropa. ¿Podemos comer algo e irnos?

Está bien, yo también tengo hambre pero definitivamente _no_ nos podemos ir, todavía faltan cinco tiendas por visitar…

¿Qué? ¿Más tiendas? Pe – Alice me lanzó una mirada fulminante así que forcé una sonrisa y cambié lo que iba a decir, sobre la marcha –… ro ¡qué bien que todavía hayan tiendas por visitar!

Ella me miró por unos instantes, como evaluando lo que dije, y declaró.

Eres una pésima mentirosa, Bella. ¿Lo sabías? – bajé la cabeza e asentí levemente –. Bueno, no importa. ¡Vamos a comer!

Fuimos al área de comidas de aquel centro comercial, en donde Alice se compró un Black Taco de Taco Bell****** y yo, un strombolli de pepperoni en Sbarro****** pero apenas tuve tiempo para comérmelo porque ella estaba impaciente – demasiado, debería de añadir – por continuar con nuestra sesión de compras.

Después del crepúsculo terminamos de visitar los almacenes restantes y finalmente salimos del mall con al menos una docena de bolsas cada una. Yo, con las piernas adoloridas. En cambio, Alice parecía tan llena de energía como cuando vino a despertarme…

Nos subimos a su Porsche amarillo chillón. No dejaba de sorprenderme que tuviera algo tan caro y que su familia tuviera tanto dinero mientras que yo tuve que trabajar en las vacaciones desde que cumplí dieciséis para ganarme unos cuantos centavos y con el modesto sueldo de Charlie como jefe de policía en Forks – y el de Renée como maestra en Phoenix –, nunca me había dado la gran vida precisamente. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia y pensar que el mundo estaba mal repartido.

Gracias. Algún día te devolveré tu dinero, te lo prometo – dije, haciendo que Alice se volviera a mirarme como diciendo "¿estás loca?"

No, no, no Bella, no te preocupes. Te dije que no importaba y que no me debes nada.

¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? Todo el mundo, por más que digan eso, siempre pide su dinero de vuelta.

Pues yo no – respondió, riéndose suavemente –. Puedes contar con ello.

Bueno… – dije, no muy convencida.

¿Dónde vivías antes de venir aquí? – inquirió, pillándome desprevenida con un cambio de tema tan repentino.

En Forks, un pueblito de Washington. ¿Y tú?

Siempre he vivido aquí… bueno, aquí no pero en los alrededores. Antes de independizarme, vivía con mis padres en Annapolis. **(N/A: Es una ciudad, la capital para ser exacta, del estado de Maryland, la cual es preciosa, en serio)**

¿Y tu hermano…? – quise saber.

¡Ah, Edward! Hace un par de años que se fue a Nueva York a estudiar música en Juilliard pero seguimos siendo bastante unidos, junto con el latoso de Emmett, mi otro hermano.

¿Juilliard? ¡Vaya! – me sorprendí. Juilliard es una de las escuelas de bellas artes, más específicamente, de música, teatro y danza, más prestigiosas del mundo. Era realmente difícil ser admitido allí, tenía la tasa de admisión más baja en todo Estados Unidos, lo cual ya era mucho decir.

Sí, él ama la música y tocar el piano… Oye, hablando de universidades, ¿qué vas a estudiar y a cuál irás?

Me aceptaron en la NYU **(New York University / Universidad de Nueva York) **y escogí estudiar filología inglesa – quería ser escritora, por eso me metí a esa carrera. Suponiendo que ella también empezaría la universidad en este otoño, me arriesgué a preguntar –. ¿Tú?

Estudiaré diseño de moda en la Escuela de Diseño de Rhode Island. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Una universidad aliada a la Brown, de la Ivy League, vaya.

¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Sí, estoy tan feliz. ¡Ya quiero empezar! – nos reímos por su impaciencia.

Así que, por lo que veo, te volverás una famosa diseñadora.

Se rió.

Eso quiero yo pero ya veremos cómo me va. ¿Te imaginas si algún día me tocara organizar un desfile de modas en, no sé, París o Milán? ¡Milán! Definitivamente prefiero que sea en Milán. ¿Sabías que Milán es la capital de la moda y no París como todos creen? Pues así es y moriría por conocer a Valentino o a Marc Jacobs. ¡¿Y si fuera…? – su entusiasmo fue en aumento y terminó parloteando sobre cuánto admiraba a no-sé-cuáles diseñadores y sobre las capitales de moda.

Como no se callaba ni un segundo, pude relajarme – aunque el silencio con ella no era para nada incómodo – y dejar que mi mente divagara. En una de mis divagaciones, me di cuenta de que, en todo el día no me había dado ningún ataque de pánico. Es más, me sentía cómoda con una persona que conocí el día anterior. Vaya. ¿Sería algún progreso? Esperaba que sí, sería bonito conocer a una persona y poder estar con ella sin problemas; sonreí ante la idea. Entonces una pregunta de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Te parece que vayamos juntas a la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York, en Agosto? – antes de que pudiera responderle que ni loca iba a pasarme una semana viendo sólo ropa, habló de nuevo –. Oye, ya llegamos.

Giré mi cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Sí, ya habíamos llegado. Miré el reloj, eran las siete de la noche. Vaya, habíamos llegado bastante rápido ya que el Fair Oaks Mall quedaba a una distancia considerable de Washington porque estaba en Maryland. En Washington DC no hay centros comerciales, era una ciudad puramente financiera; eso sí, está llena de museos, los famosos museos del Smithsonian y de monumentos.

Ella se estacionó y nos bajamos del carro, cargando con nuestras enormes bolsas. Entramos en el edificio, subimos por las escaleras ya que los ascensores estaban fuera de servicio, desgraciadamente. Llegamos a nuestro piso y cuando Alice sacó sus llaves para poder abrir la puerta, ella advirtió que su puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

Bella, ¿recuerdas si cerré la puerta cuando salimos en la mañana? – susurró.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Vale, tendré que entrar a ver, sólo espero que mi ropa esté intacta. - ¿acaso le preocupaba más su ropa que posibilidad de que le hayan robado todo? Le iba a decir algo pero mis palabras no alcanzaron a salir de mi boca porque entró y prendió la luz. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron.

Miré de reojo la entrada. Había unas tres grandes maletas, dos de ellas apoyadas contra la pared y la tercera estaba en el suelo. ¿Maletas? Esto sólo podía significar que…

Mi hermano regresó antes. – me dijo antes de irse a la sala, chillando y exclamando ¡Al fin volviste, Edward!

Esto confirmó mis sospechas.

¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Me iba y les daba algo de privacidad o me quedaba y lo conocía, sabiendo que no aguantaría la presencia de un desconocido?

* * *

_*Abercromie & Fitch: Es una tienda bastante famosa en los Estados Unidos y a mi me encanta su ropa pero sí es un poco cara._

_**Taco Bell y Sbarro: Son restaurantes. Taco Bell es bastante popular, seguro que lo conocen pero si no, venden comida Tex-mex. Y Sbarro es un restaurante italiano._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Y les debo miles de disculpas por tardarme casi… seis meses! Ay, andaba sin pizca de inspiración y si la forzaba, me iba a salir mal el capítulo así que… pero hago una promesa: no abandonaré esta historia, lo juro por Edward. **

**Ya empecé con el siguiente, espero actualizar antes de llegar a mediados de Agosto pero no prometo nada. Ya tengo toda la historia planeada, hasta el final pero tengo problemas con qué ponerle de relleno xD.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado y estén pendientes al siguiente capítulo que aparece Edward al fin! :D**

**Pame**


End file.
